Spellcrackers.com series
Spellcrackers.com series by Suzanne McLeod. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Mystery Series Description or Overview 'My name is Genny Taylor. I work for Spellcrackers.com. It’s a great job, pays the rent, lets me do the thing I’m good at–finding magic and cracking it–and the bonus is it’s run by witches, which stops the vamps from taking a bite out of me. Not that vampires are the big bad any more, not since they launched a slick PR campaign. – oh, and they brought the goblins on board. Now the vamps are sought-after celebrities, and Getting Fanged and taking the Gift are the new height of all things cool. But only if you’re human. And I’m not—I’m Sidhe fae. And I know firsthand just how deadly a vampire can be.’ ~ Suzanne McLeod - Books Lead's Species * Sidhe fae Primary Supe * Witches and Vampires What Sets it Apart * Sidhe Fae in lead as particular kind of PI—one who cracks spells Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Genny Taylor, protagonist. Books in Series Spellcrackers series: # The Sweet Scent of Blood (2008) # The Cold Kiss of Death (2009) # The Bitter Seed of Magic (2011) # The Shifting Price of Prey (2012) # The Hidden Rune of Iron (2018) # The Sharp Bite of Ritual (2019) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. "Full-Scale Demolition" Home Improvement: Undead Edition (2011) Themes World Building Setting London Places: * Fair Lands: realm of the fae Supernatural Elements ✥ Sidhe Fae, Witches, Vampires, Faun, Satyr, Kelpie, gremlins, Gnome, Pixies, Brownies, Ghost, Trolls, Wylde Fae, Soul Taster, spells, magic, Pouka, clairvoyant, dryad, changelings, garden fairies, magical tarot cards, non-fae shapeshifters, fertility pendant, Glossary: * Vampires: In a new take on Vampire mythology, science has been mixed with magic to explain the infection and addiction of a vampire’s bite. * Droch Guide: fae curse by the sidhe queue—prevents the fae from reproducing * Faeling: half human/half fae (changelings) 'Groups & Organizations': * Spellcrackers.com: magical service agency that cleans up spell infestations cast by various supernaturals, from brownies to pixies to trolls. * Four Vamp families: :: ~ Golden Blade family: led by the vicious, human-hating Elizabetta :: ~ Red Shamrock: led by Declan (and helped by his brothers Patrick and Seamus) :: ~ Blue Heart: :: ~ White Diamond: (Genny's family line) World ✥ In this world, magic is everywhere. People can even purchase spells in the marketplace. Witches are the top dogs of this supernatural world, and the vampires are their long-time enemies, as well as being major tourist attractions. These vampires are very scary—lots of glamouring, blood lust, and remorseless physical and mental cruelty. The series is set in London, where Genny works for Spellcrackers.com, a magical service agency that cleans up spell infestations cast by various supernaturals, from brownies to pixies to trolls. Genny gets rid of spells either by cracking them or by absorbing their magic into her own body, which can have major ramifications, both good and bad. ~ Fang-tastic ✥ Spellcrackers.com is a witch company that removes unwanted spells for its clients, except for vampires. There is an ongoing witch vs. vampire feud—with Genny stuck in the middle, not fully belonging to either side. The vampires are like celebrities in the human world, so when one of them is accused of murdering his girlfriend it hits the front page, with the vampires trying to sweep it under the carpet. However, when the vamps start coming to Genny asking her to discover the truth behind the murder, her life becomes more and more complex as she struggles to hide her own secrets whilst trying to uncover everyone else’s. It doesn’t help that her sidhe blood is more attractive to the vamps than a humans, not enabling her to properly interrogate any of her key suspects without becoming a vamp snack. Will Genny make it out of this investigation alive? ~ Goodreads ✥ The Sweet Scent of Blood is a very vampire-centric novel. In a world where all kinds of amazing magical being exist (gremlins, trolls and witches are only the tip of the mystical iceberg) the vampires are still very much the stars of this show. In a new take on vampire mythology, science has been mixed with magic to explain the infection and addiction of a vampire’s bite. Blood can be tested for the vampire virus but it takes magic to convert a human to a vampire. The stigma of being infected, plus the dangers of being addicted to the vampires’ bite (and being turned into a blood slave) is reminiscent in parts of Kim Harrison’s Hollows books although the vampire physiology is very different. ~ I Love Vampires Protagonist ✥ The protagonist Genny Taylor is a Sidhe fae with the powerful ability to absorb magic but a complete inability to cast even simple spells. — Genny works for a company called Spellcrackers.com, and her job is to undo spells that are disrupting people’s lives, like say a malicious kitchen Faery making trouble in an upscale Bistro’s kitchen. To all of her friends and acquaintances, Genevieve (Genny) Taylor appears to be a sidhe, one of the noble Fae—the only full-blooded sidhe in London, in fact. In reality, Genny's genetic heritage is a bit more complicated, a fact that she keeps secret from everyone and which is slowly revealed in agonizingly small snippets. ~ Fang-tastic ✥ Genny, is an incredibly strong protagonist, trying to hold her own against all of the strong males she comes up against. It is clear that she has a lot of murky secrets in her past that she tries her best to cover up, with the reader only given inclinations to some of these secrets throughout the book. Sources: ~ Goodreads ~ Fang-tastic ~ I Love Vampires Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Suzanne McLeod * Website: Suzanne McLeod - Books * Genres: Urgan Fantasy, Bio: Growing up I was always the child that hid behind the settee, or took a torch to bed, or walked around ignoring the rest of the world, because I was reading a book. The highlight of my week was the trip to the library. Then, the highlight of my year was when I get to take a suitcase of brand new books and escape with it to somewhere hot, with plenty of sea and sand and Margaritas. Of course, now I have an ereader! In order to afford the books and the holidays, (as well as those other pesky essentials, like food, the mortgage, and bills!) I’ve been a cocktail waitress, a dance group roadie, and a secretary. I've worked in pubs, hotels and a football club (despite having no love for the beautiful game) and I’ve sold everything from sweeties to jewellery, and garden sheds to car insurance. * Full Bio: Suzanne McLeod - Biography Cover Artist Artist: Nick Castle (only Book #2 confirmed) — Source: ISFdb: Cover: The Cold Kiss of Death Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace, Gollancz * Author Page: # The Sweet Scent of Blood: paperback, 363 pages, Pub Sept 4th 2008—ISBN: 0575084286 # The Cold Kiss of Death: paperback, 352 pages, Pub: July 16th 2009—ISBN: 0575084294 # The Bitter Seed of Magic: paperback, 416 pages, Pub: February 17th 2011—ISBN: 0575084324 # The Shifting Price of Prey: paperback, 544 pages, Pub: August 30th 2012—ISBN: 0575098392 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Sweet Scent of Blood (2008): When Mr October, a sexy calendar pin-up vamp, is accused of murdering his girlfriend, an old debt is called in and Genny is forced to help prove his innocence, risking her job and the protection it offers – and threatening to expose her own dark secrets. Searching for the killer plunges Genny deep into the hidden heart of vampire society. It’s not long before she realises that she and Mr October are both unwitting pawns in a centuries-old power struggle between London’s non-human communities . . . and it’s not just her own neck that’s at stake, but the lives of all London’s supernaturals. ~ Suzanne McLeod - Books ✤ BOOK TWO—The Cold Kiss of Death (2009): Genny Taylor works for Spellcrackers.com. Making Magic Safe. But her own life is anything but safe! ‘The ghost grasped her shift and ripped it open. The three interlacing crescents carved red-raw and bleeding into her thin chest didn’t look any better than the last dozen times I’d seen them. The wounds weren’t lethal – they weren’t even recent; she’d been dead for at least a hundred and fifty years – but my gut still twisted with anger that someone would do that to a child.’ Being haunted by a ghost is the least of Genny’s problems: she’s also trying to deal with the witch neighbour who wants her evicted. Finn, her sort-of-Ex – and now her new boss – can’t quite decide whether he wants their relationship to be business or pleasure. And then there’s the queue of vamps inviting her to paint the town red; how long before they stop taking no for an answer? Just when it seems things can’t get any worse a human friend is murdered using sidhe magic. Determined to hunt down the killer and needing help, she turns to one of London’s most capricious wylde fae and the seductive vampire Malik al-Khan. But all too soon she realises she doesn’t know who she can trust – and now Genny’s the one being hunted, not just by the police, but by some of London’s most powerful and dangerous supernaturals. ~ Goodreads | The Cold Kiss of Death # 2 ✤ BOOK THREE—The Bitter Seed of Magic (2011): On the surface, Genny's life seems ripple-free right now. Finn, her sexy boss and -- well, Genny's not sure what else she wants him to be -- has stopped pushing for a decision on their relationship. The seductive vampire Malik al-Khan has vanished back into the shadows. And the witches have declared her no longer a threat. But unless Genny can find a way to break the fertility curse afflicting London's fae, she knows this is just the lull before the magical storm. Then a faeling -- a teenage girl -- is fished out of the River Thames, dead and bound with magic, and Genny is called into investigate. As she digs through the clues, her search takes a sinister and dangerous turn, exposing age-old secrets that might be better left buried. Then another faeling disappears, and Genny finds herself in a race against time to save the faeling and stop the curse from claiming its next victim -- herself! ~ Goodreads | The Bitter Seed of Magic (Spellcrackers.com, # 3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Shifting Price of Prey (2012): Genny's life has never been busier: the solstice is approaching, magic is going mad, Spellcrackers.com is under new management and London is hosting Carnival Fantastique. Then a unicorn is found horribly mutilated, garden fairies start dying and an eminent wildlife activist and her young son are snatched from a Conference. ~ Goodreads | The Shifting Price of Prey (Spellcrackers.com, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—The Hidden Rune of Iron (2018): The fifth novel in the Spellcrackers series, and the final book featuring sidhe Genevieve (Genny) Taylor as the main character, is a brilliant and action-filled adventure. Packed with humour, magic, romance and even a few revelations, THE HIDDEN RUNE OF IRON is a cracking end to Genny's fantastic story. ~ Goodreads | The Hidden Rune Of Iron (Spellcrackers.com #5) ✤ BOOK SIX—The Sharp Bite of Ritual (): ~ Goodreads | The Sharp Bite of Ritual #6 ✤ BOOK SEVEN— (): ~ First Sentences # The Sweet Scent of Blood (2008) — The vampire looked a beautiful, dangerous cliché. # The Cold Kiss of Death (2009) — The Child stood barefoot and ignored in the cold sheeting rain. # The Bitter Seed of Magic (2011) — Curse: n. A magical imprecation that brings or causes great trouble or harm. # The Shifting Price of Prey (2012) — The garden fairy was as desiccated as a dead frog squashed by a passing car and left to dry in the summer sun. # The Hidden Rune of Iron (2018) — # The Sharp Bite of Ritual (?) — Quotes * none ~ Goodreads * Spellcrackers.com Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain The Sweet Scent of Blood (Spellcrackers.com, #1) by Suzanne McLeod *Lists That Contain The Cold Kiss of Death (Spellcrackers.com, # 2) by Suzanne McLeod *Lists That Contain The Bitter Seed of Magic (Spellcrackers.com, # 3) by Suzanne McLeod *Lists That Contain The Shifting Price of Prey (Spellcrackers.com, #4) by Suzanne McLeod *Lists That Contain The Hidden Rune Of Iron (Spellcrackers.com #5) by Suzanne McLeod *Lists That Contain The Sharp Bite of Ritual (Spellcrackers.com, #6) by Suzanne McLeod *~ *British Fantasy Authors (105 books) Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Goodreads suggestions * Bloodhound Files series * Jane True series * Anya Kalinczyk series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Laura Blackstone series * Shades of Fury series * Charlie Madigan series * OSI series * Shadows Inquiries series * Worldwalker Duology * Golgotham series * Annabelle Lee series * Grigori Legacy series * Deadtown series * Paranormal Scene Investigations series * Black London series * Jessie Shimmer series * October Daye series * Corine Solomon series * Secret McQueen series * H&W Investigation * Jessica McClain series * Imp series * Mortal Path series * Dreg City series * Dorina Basarab series * Allie Beckstrom series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Suzanne McLeod - Books ~ Author *Spellcrackers.com series by Charlaine Harris ~ GR *Spellcrackers.com - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Suzanne McLeod - FF *Spellcrackers.com Series ~ Shelfari *Spellcrackers.com - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Spellcrackers series by Suzanne McLeod ~ FictFact *Spellcrackers | Series ~ LibraryThing *Suzanne McLeod - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (Author) *Suzanne McLeod | Authors for the Philippines Exerpts: *Suzanne McLeod - Books Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Suzanne McLeod: SPELLCRACKERS *McLeod, Suzanne: Spellcrackers.com | humanitysdarkerside *Book Chick City | Series Spotlight: ‘Spellcrackers.com’ by Suzanne McLeod - summary World, Characters, etc: *McLeod, Suzanne: Spellcrackers.com | humanitysdarkerside - Character stuff *FAQ - Suzanne McLeod *Fang-tastic Fiction: Suzanne McLeod: SPELLCRACKERS *Spellcrackers.com Series ~ Shelfari (Chars, places, etc) Reviews: 1- The Sweet Scent of Blood (2008) *The SF Site Featured Review: The Sweet Scent of Blood *SFRevu Review - Sweet Scent of Blood #1 *The Sweet Scent of Blood #1 (Spellcrackers.com) by Suzanne McLeod : Book Review *REVIEW: The Sweet Scent of Blood #1 by Suzanne McLeod *Josh Reviews: The Sweet Scent of Blood #1 by Suzanne McLeod | Rabid Reads *REVIEW: The Sweet Scent of Blood #1 by Suzanne McLeod | Dear Author *Review: The Sweet Scent Of Blood #1 by Suzanne McLeod | Fresh Fiction *The Spinecracker: Review- The Sweet Scent of Blood #1 *ParaNormalRomance: The Sweet Scent of Blood #1 by Suzanne Mcleod Reviews *The Book Bundle: The Sweet Scent of Blood #1 by Suzanne McLeod 2- The Cold Kiss of Death (2009) *The Cold Kiss of Death #2 by Suzanne McLeod : Book Review - Love Vampires *The Cold Kiss Of Death #2 by Suzanne McLeod - Fresh Fiction *The Cold Kiss of Death #2 by Suzanne McLeod : Book Review *THE COLD KISS OF DEATH #2 | RT Book Reviews *The SF Site Featured Review: The Cold Kiss of Death #2 *THE COLD KISS OF DEATH #2 | RT Book Reviews *Falcata Times: REVIEW: The Cold Kiss of Death #2 - Suzanne McLeod *The SF Site Featured Review: The Cold Kiss of Death #2 3- The Bitter Seed of Magic (2011) *The Bitter Seed of Magic #3 by Suzanne McLeod : Book Revie - Love Vampires *THE BITTER SEED OF MAGIC | RT Book Reviews *The Bitter Seed of Magic #3 by Suzanne McLeod : Book Review *THE BITTER SEED OF MAGIC #3 | RT Book Reviews 4- The Shifting Price of Prey (2012) *The Shifting Price of Prey #4 (Spellcrackers) by Suzanne McLeod : Book Review *The Shifting Price of Prey #4 (Spellcrackers #4) by Suzanne McLeod ~ Love Vampires *Between dreams and reality | The Shifting Price of Prey #4 by Suzanne McLeod *Nocturnal Book Reviews: The Shifting Price of Prey #4 by Suzanne McLeod 5- The Hidden Rune of Iron (April 10, 2014) * 6- The Sharp Bite of Ritual (2015) * Interviews: *Suzanne McLeod Interview and Bibliography *Suzanne McLeod - FAQs Artist: *Nick Castle - Summary Bibliography Author: *Suzanne McLeod - Urban Fantasy Author of the Spellcrackers.com Vampire Series *'Suzanne McLeod - BLOG' *Goodreads | Suzanne McLeod ( of Home Improvement) *Author Suzanne McLeod biography and book list ~ Fresh Fiction Community, Fan Sites: *Suzanne McLeod - Join the Spellcrackers.com Clan *(3) Suzanne McLeod *Suzanne McLeod (Suzanne_McLeod) on Twitter *Suzanne McLeod - lJ Gallery of Book Covers The Sweet Scent of Blood (Spellcrackers.com #1) by Suzanne McLeod (.jpg|1. The Sweet Scent of Blood (2009—Spellcrackers.com series) by Suzanne McLeod—chapter One & Two|link=http://www.spellcrackers.com/books_US_Editions.html#anchor_257 The Cold Kiss of Death (Spellcrackers.com #2) by Suzanne McLeod.jpg|2. The Cold Kiss of Death (2009—Spellcrackers.com series) by Suzanne McLeod——Excerpt|link=http://www.spellcrackers.com/chapteroneTheColdKissofDeath.html The Bitter Seed of Magic (Spellcrackers.com #3) by Suzanne McLeod.jpg|3. The Bitter Seed of Magic (2011—Spellcrackers.com series) by Suzanne McLeod—chapter one|link=http://www.spellcrackers.com/The_Bitter_Seed_of_Magic_Chapter_one.html The Shifting Price of Prey (Spellcrackers.com #4) by Suzanne McLeod.jpg|3. The Shifting Price of Prey (2012—Spellcrackers.com series) by Suzanne McLeod—Chapter One|link=http://www.spellcrackers.com/Chapter_One_The_Shifting_Price_of_Prey.html The Hidden Rune Of Iron (Spellcrackers.com #5) by Suzanne McLeod.jpg|5. The Hidden Rune Of Iron (2018 by Gollancz—Spellcrackers.com series) by Suzanne McLeod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13098681-the-hidden-rune-of-iron Home Improvement- Undead Edition (Sookie Stackhouse -11.1 ) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|0.5. "Full-Scale Demolition" Home Improvement: Undead Edition (2011)|link=http://www.shelfari.com/books/17486094/Home-Improvement Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Sea Faeries and Creatures Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Changelings Category:Dryads Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Goblins Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Unicorns and Magical Creatures Category:Magical Objects Category:Tech vs Magic Category:Weird Science Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Faeries Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Set in London or Britain Category:UF Mystery Category:British Authors Category:Female Lead Category:Series